dead risnig 3  dead flying
by visebard
Summary: the main cariter chuck west has to is on a plane and will there be a scare?  READ TO FIND OUT!


Dead risgin three – dead flying

cHAPTER 1 – terrier at 3000,00 feet

chuck west who was a busness man was was a business man on a plane going trip for washing ton to meat the president on and important businessman meeting in Washington.

"mister presetant I am comng to meat you we hav important business meatings to discus" said chuck and then he went on plane and was flying to washinngtown.

the plane aws flying throu the sky like berd and when he it was fly suddenly it was hit by LIGHTENING BLOAT and theplanes flying systerms was hurt and the plan was crashing down

"oh no the plane is crash!" said pilot and the plane was crash fast so not a lot of time left

"i've have covered wars you know" said chuck west who was'in the cock pit and was hepling flying the plane so it wouldn'not crash an also fix the bcaus he was also mechanchic with tools

"good busnis men alwas have controlls of the sichuation!" sed chuck west and then he handed back the planes to pilot

"thanks chukc west you are hero of as all!" said plane and chuck west was proud that he had safed lives forever

CHAPTOR 2 – WHAT IS ZOMBYS?

chucks west was sit in chair and relax aftor save plane from crash and was fun and happy listen to music on mp3 player and was give freef ood and drank from planes staff for save all.

"thanks you dont have to does this i am not hero I am jsust buiseness man who want help" said chuck west and the other passanger was still happy

"nonesense chuck west you are hero and save us all for ever our lives and deseerv this tretments" said chewardsess [arthus not I dont know how tospell that word i think i didn't rite but im not sure but keep reding bcause now it gets god] AND THEN THERE WAS ZOMBY BEHND HER!

the zomby bit the schewartsess and she yelled "OH NO NOW I AM A ZOMBY TOO" and then she was a zomby aswell and the pasengers on the plane werer aslo tuning in to zombys becase there were more zombys on plane!

"WHY ZOMBYS ON PLANE?" yell lady as she was bite and turn to zomby and chuck west had no time to answer why zombies because was cornred in plane by zombys and one was a little kid zomby [arthrs noet there arnot kid zobmy in game it is orignal cariter i hope u enjoy it in my storey }

CHUCK WEST HAD TO KILL ZOMBY FAST BECause was cornerd and had to figth his was out ouf zombys and he killed one with chokeslam bcause he was wrestler and then he kill other zombys with breifs case becauas was also a buiness man and.

"case close" said chuck west becaus it was a joke because he kille with brifcase.

Chuckwest had to go to cockpit beccase pilot had get to him to safety and was plane zombys. but zomby was lots in between chuck and door to cocks bit and so he had fight some more thruogh the isisles to get to DOOR this won''t be easy" saidchuck and he fight through zombies and get to door and was strong fighter

CHAMPTER 3 – dead airplane

Chuck west get to cockpit and pilot was okay and he say "chuck west hello thanks for saving us" and chuck west pointed at door and sed "no time for thanksing me now pilot these plane is now alredy ZOMBYS"

so pilot was scar of zombys and chuck had to gard tdoor so no zomby get in

the planes was almsost make it to plane airport in washing towns and nighthmares would amosot be overf for ever once if they got there

"IF we got there" said chuck west and he was being pessomsitic and had keep door close because zomby were outside door and banging and want get in becsauce alive people out in cock spit.

then suddanl y a zomby fall through roof of airplan in cockpete and atack pilot! and chuck west punch zomby head off and look at pilot who was become zombie slow and ask him "are you all rite?" asked chuck west

"no i am die and be zomby chuck west you must save plane and get to washingtone the precedent needs to kno about zombys on plane" said pilight and then died and was zomby!

chuch west use boxing lgoves punch pilotzomby heads and move fast to get plane before crash again! BUT DID HE MAKE IN TIM?

CHAPTER 5 – dawns of the deed

chuck west save airplane and get off and safe and with brifcase and a zomby team of zomby kill merchentarry men meet him outside plane

"where are zomby?" ask merchantery leader "we had to kill them"

"in plane" said chuck west and walked away and merchenery walk into plane and all zombys alredy dead by heads punch off and it was chuck west killed them before get off planes because so strong.

chuck west met wtith president next day

"misteer west I need to talk about with you abot our secrets opreration… cod name: zomby

THE END…..?


End file.
